ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons of Destiny
Weapons of Destiny is the fourth and final pilot episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Master Wu awoke in the Underworld, his journey having knocked him out. Picking up the Sword of Fire, Wu began to search for his brother. Cole, Jay, and Zane traveled to the Fire Temple, looking for Kai and Master Wu, but Zane's sixth sense told them that Kai and Wu were not there. Right after Zane informed them of the news, the Fire Temple opened up, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon. Apparently, when Kai had explained to the Fire Dragon their motives, they became allies. Nya stated that Dragons could cross into the Underworld, and they decided to venture there. Before they left, Kai told Nya to wait back at their father's shop, and she agreed. Afterward, because of his fear of Dragons, Cole claimed there was no room on the Fire Dragon for the four of them to travel. Kai simply recruited the other Dragons. After crossing over to the Underworld, the four tried to sneak past the Skulkin using the stalactites on the ceiling, but they eventually found themselves hanging onto the legs of a Spykor. They fell to the ground, alerting the Skulkin. Jay saw that there was no way out of fighting all the Spykor and Skulkin, and exclaimed that they should use the Tornado of Creation. He gained his voice back in the process. Master Wu soon found Lord Garmadon, who commanded Samukai to attack Wu. The four Ninja used the Tornado of Creation, defeating all of the Skulkin, then rushed to their Master's aid. The Ninja found Master Wu losing to Samukai, but Kai prevented the team from intervening. He claimed it was Master Wu's fight. Samukai betrayed Lord Garmadon after defeating Wu and took all four Golden Weapons; however, Samukai was not strong enough to possess all of them at once. They destroyed him, creating a portal in the process. Lord Garmadon stepped through it, leaving the Golden Weapons behind. Master Wu predicts that Garmadon will return someday. Back at Four Weapons, the Ninja returned safely and found Nya waiting, and everyone celebrated their temporary victory. The Ninja accidentally high-fived each other with their Golden Weapons, sparking a small explosion. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Notes *Some airings of this episode place "King of Shadows" and this one together as a single episode, due to the combined time length being 20 minutes, the normal length of an episode. *This is the only pilot episode that didn't take place in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." *In a concept for the pilot's original ending, the Ninja followed Garmadon into a portal to the future. Errors *In one shot of Wu's fight with Samukai, a lightning skulkin is lying on the ground despite them all being knocked away in an earlier shot. *When Zane jumps into the fortress, he is holding the Shurikens of Ice instead of his regular shurikens that he wields in the rest of the episode. *When the Ninja are riding above Ninjago on the dragons for the first time, Jay shouts even though he was voiceless at the time. *Near the end, while Wu is imploring Garmadon to surrender, his voice gains a Japanese accent *During Wu's fight with Samukai, Jay somehow manages to eat a stick of cotton candy, even though his mask is on. Gallery MoS02Candy.png MoS02DXNinja.png MoS02Spykor.png MoS02Fortress.png MoS02IceDragon.png MoS02Underworld1.png MoS02ColeDragonRide.png MoS02ColeHides.png MoS02KrunchaFerris.png MoS02NyaWaits.png MoS02Ignacia.png MoS02KaiDX.png MoS02PilotEnd.png MoS02Bike.png MoS02FortressEntrance.png MoS02Wheel.png MoS02FireSkulkin.png MoS02Underworld3.png MoS02LightningFear.png MoS02Tornado.png MoS02EarthDragon.png PilotEndingConceptArt.jpg pl:Broń przeznaczenia ru:Орудия судьбы Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Cartoon Network